


it's close to midnight

by curlsinthewind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OTLSpooktober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: "Two joggers found a body in the woods.""A dead body?""No, a body of water."prompt - bite
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	it's close to midnight

**Author's Note:**

> hello :)  
> another story for the otl's spooktober bingo - bite
> 
> uh, so I rewrote Teen Wolf s01e01 but with a little twist :)

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart._

"Theo, what the hell are you doing?"

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator."

"A pre-"Theo looked at him like he was crazy, even though Theo was the one hanging head down from their roof.  
"Look, I know it's late but you gotta hear this."

Liam just rolled his eyes and lowered the bat still tightly clutched in his firm grip.

"I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even state police."

Theo looked too invented in this; it brought unease to Liam's mind.  
"For what?" he asked, confused. Theo sighed and gracefully jumped off the roof to the ground. Maybe too gracefully for a kid like Theo that was one of the worst players of their high school lacrosse team.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"A dead body?"

"No, a body of water." _What?_  
"Yes dumbass, a dead body."

__________________________

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run. Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade._

Wandering through the woods was never Liam's ideal vision of his free night, especially when it was cold, raining and the woods contained a dead body. Oh sorry, a half of a dead body.

"Just out of curiosity. Which half of the body are we looking for?" he asked while tugging at his hoodie. Crap, he should have taken a jacket; it was too cold for this. Liam's body was starting to shiver and his hand instinctively fell to the inhaler in his pocket.

"I didn't even think about that."

"And, what if whoever killed the body is still out there?"

"Also something I didn't think about."

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out." With that, Theo turned around to face him while he grinned at Liam and showed him his perfect teeth taking the remaining breath in his lungs away. He will need the inhaler sooner than he planned.

"I know."

Liam never comprehended Theo's passion for murders and criminals. It was brutal! There was something seriously wrong with that boy. God, that hill was not good for his lungs at all.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic, huh, should be the one holding- uh the flashlight?" he said in between loud gasps trying to keep up with his best friend.  
"Theo! Wait!" But the other boy was already on the top and just as Liam finally reached him, Theo immediately tackled him to the ground.

There were policemen in front of them. Crap, if someone saw them, they would be in the biggest trouble, his mom will kill him! They should probably go back; Liam wanted to sleep on tomorrow's first day at school. Just as he took a deep breath from his inhaler, Theo was already on his flee away from the group of officers.

"Wait up! Theo!" But his best friend was too quick and soon enough, he lost him from sight.

"Hold it right there!" Someone bumped into Theo; this was not good at all. Shit. Liam hid behind a tree and hoped no one would see him.

"Hang on, hang on."

"Dad, how are you doing?" God, this couldn't get worse. If Theo's dad was there then Liam was screwed.

"So, do you listen to all of my phone calls?"

"No- not the boring ones."

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?" This was it, this was when Liam was going to be discovered and once again, be a failure to his parents.

With some miracle, Theo managed to persuade his father into thinking that Liam was safely tugged behind the sheets in his bed, which-great for him but how the hell was he supposed to get back home when Theo wasn't there to give him a ride?

Even though Liam hated the truck, he hated it a bit less when it could get him home safely.

And so he tried to get as far from the crowd of officers as he could. He shouldn't risk someone catching him and thinking that he was the killer. Maybe if he stuck to marked paths, maybe he could get home before sunrise.

_Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood  
to terrorize yawl's neighbourhood._

It was honestly no use in trying to find a way out. It was dark and hard to see anything. Then suddenly, out of nowhere a herd of deer jumped from the bushes letting Liam tumble down onto the ground while his inhaler flew who knows where.

He closed his eyes and hoped it was just imagination but when he stood up and something dangerous growled near him, Liam knew he was out of time.

Liam tried to scream but terror took the sound before anything could come out. He froze as horror looked him right between the eyes. Liam was paralyzed.

A huge creature full of fur and fangs was staring at him and before Liam could run and shout for help, it was already running towards him, howling, making eerie sounds. It was too quick for him to even try to find out what the creature was.

Finally, after painful seconds of silence, Liam finally screamed. There was no escape. He ran and fought to stay alive but then it got him, its claws buried deep into his body and he screamed again. Only after few seconds of agony, he realized that the scream wasn't his.

Liam quickly turned around on the ground, trying to figure out what the hell was happening when he saw another body next to the creature made out of dread and grim. The body was a human – or rather something that was familiar to it. Liam's head was spinning too much for him to catch up with the events. The only thing he knew was that he was dying. His body hurt and ached, it burnt, his lungs burnt and soon enough, his eyes would close and never open again.

The other intruder suddenly turned around and their gazes met and only then Liam recognized the familiar face.

"Th-Theo?" he croaked out as he watched the boy in front of him. He had pointy years and fangs but the thing that shocked him the most was the eyes. Theo's eyes sparkled, yellow colour was blinding him and then he spoke up.

"Hang on, Liam. Hang on." Even his voice was different; it was raspy and rough, like it was coming from some animal.

Liam had to do everything in his power to keep his attention on the fight in front of him. The creature was attacking Theo only for the boy to attack right back. Liam's head hurt too much to feel something more than pain. With any luck, he was waking up soon in his bed and getting ready for his first day of school.

Growls and howls came from them and finally, under the moonlight, the creature howled in pain before it fell onto the ground, unconscious. In the following moment, someone was touching his hip and hissing loudly. What were they hissing about? Liam was the one suffering! It hurt too much, he was sure he was going to die.

"Liam, hey, look at me." Then those hands moved from his hips to his cheeks and everything was so much lighter after. The person was Theo; he was breathing rapidly and still looking- different. Liam wanted to look into those eyes to make sure, it was all a truth, that it was all really happening.

This time though, Theo's eyes were bright red.

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together._

"You're going to be okay." And then he kissed him and all the pain slowly drifted away.

_'ll save you from the terrors on the screen. I'll make you see._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, accompanied by the song Thriller :)  
> hope, you liked it <3


End file.
